Roses, Lilies and Weasley's
by Tinker2527
Summary: It was not my fault that I found it. It was not my fault that I don't want glory or fame. I never asked for this. I never ask for trouble. It just finds me. Yet is it not my fault that Rose Weasley fell in love with Scorpious Malfoy. That's not me. What I say is true and meaningful, if you even bother to listen to me.
1. 1 Who? What? Where? How?

**Hey guys. Its my first story so I hope you enjoy it. Read and review too! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the charaters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot.**

No one's POV:

'Now Lilly, this is the art of pranking. After I hit this water balloon, we both run, okay?' A 17 year old boy said, smiling mischievously at his yonger god-sister.

'Okay Teddy, levitate my dear brother, it's payback of what he did' Lilly said determinedly, looking furious at her older brother, slumped on his top bunk-bed with another boy sleeping quite casually at the bottom bed.

The boys bedroom was coloured in a dark blue, a half of the bedroom was set like a Quittich Pitch, a sport that the older brother enjoyed. The yonger one had his own half of the room. Having a book shelf, and the luxurious desk. He also had some muggle and wizarding games neatly on his desk. A laptop was on his bed side desk, and he had a wizarding chess board on his right side of the room.

'As you say mistress'. Teddy Lupin effortlessly swift his wand, resulting the older boy lying on the floor; yet not disturbed. He then, threw a water balloon on the younger boys bed and he and Lilly ran out of the room.

'JAMES, YOU B-'

His voice was drowned as Teddy and Lilly Luna rapidly ran the marble staircases of the Potter Mansion, own by sweethearts, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley. They both ran in the kitchen, thinking no one could get them.

'Phew Teddy, I think we got away'. Lilly huffed, looking exhausted.

'I wouldn't be sure of that, what about you Ginny?' an older man said, resting his eyes on his daughter and god-son, looking tiredly at them, as if they had this conversation before.

Before Ginny could of interrogate any of her children, James and Albus came rushing down, yet arguing about something else.

No matter how many articles, news reports or even compliments by wizards or witches, none of the Potter/Lupin children were ever alike.

James, 14, was more a laid back boy. His just like Lilly, enjoys pranks, and loves teasing his yonger sibilings often. Yet his teachers seen his worst days. He always flunked every class in Hogworts, and gets bad grades, often get howlers from Ginny because of it (much to Albus enjoyment).

Albus 13 and a half, was the opposite of James. He disliked Quittich (except Ginny plays it for a carrer, that's only the time when Albus likes to watch it), but get exceptional grades from school. He had never had a fond for pranks, only when his force to. Albus was very much like his father, inherited the famous green eyes, and messy jet black hair.

Lilly, 11, was always a daddy's girl. She was much tomboyish, yet her attractive good looks would make any guy fall for her. She was often considered a Veela (yet she doesn't have blonde hair, and its not in her blood). Just like James, she enjoyed pranks, pranking any one possible. But just like Albus, she was very smart as well. Privately in his fathers thoughts, she was much rather like her name sake, 'Lily Evans'. Lilly's name is spelt with two L's, because when she was young, she once declared not to be labelled, and boy, that caused a lot of trouble between the Ministry Register office.

As time went by, the Potters finshed there breakfast and headed to the train station. Today, Lilly would finally go to Hogwarts, happiest day she could ever had. Clutching her fathers arm, she carried her trolley as they went through the brick wall. Last minute advice, or kisses were given. Lilly smiled, barley listening to her mothers and fathers advice, just nodding impatiently.

'Lilly!', Hugo appeared before her, freckles was scattered upon his face, his brown eyes were big, looking at Lilly gleefully. Hugo was one of her best friends, other than his older sister Rose Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Lorcan and Lysmader Scamder, Domique and Victorie Weasley.

A girl with silky reddish black hair came toward the duo. Roxanne Weasley smiled, and all three of them talked happily, not a care in the world.

Roxanne Weasley POV:

All three of us found a separate compartment. Hugo and I were bickering endlessly. If there were a troll in Hogwarts or not. Lilly, again acted a peacemaker and told us if we don't shut up, she would ask Victorie to turn us into trolls. Bursting in, two boys appruptedly came in and cause a ruckus. They rudely interrupted us.

'Stop barging in. Can you see you don't fit in? Find another compartment because this one is already taken.' Hugo said, for once standing up for himself. Lilly looked proud at Hugo and gave a warm smile.

'What are you going to do about, wimp. No one asked your opinion.' The taller boy said annoyed. James came in and told the boys to back of Lilly.

When Lilly was fighting with one of the boys, Jack Fletcher (according to James, 1st Year), Hugo and I made a bet about Lilly and Jack. Who would fall in _love_ first. I rooted for Lilly, and Hugo rooted for Jack. We **(finally)** agreed will give our money at the end of Hogwarts. Prepare to lose Hugo!

Rose Wealsey's POV:

'So is it ture then?' Rose Weasley whispered quietly, to Albus Potter and Molly Weasley.

'That the stone still exists, of course. Must be the simplest explanation that been going around'. Albus replied not giving the second thought of who might be listing on their confidential conversation.

'But your brother knows, doesn't he?' Molly said glaring at Albus. 'He knows doesn't he? Look Albus, just because _he_ knows, doesn't mean _he_ stole it, wouldn't the teachers figure it out that a stone, their highest priorities, been stolen'.

I wanted to collaborate on the argument between Albus and Molly, but I dont even know what's going on. Albus claims that James stole the stone. We went through the passage blocked by Hagrid's Dragon, and we couldn't find the stone. According to runes, that stone grants one wish, even the possibility to bring back people from the dead. I said maybe. I guess is my fault showing that book to Albus, yet I couldn't help not knowing the answer to his question.

I looked outside the window, people were lining up to get the new edition of the Quibbler.

I smiled, until I carefully looked at the stained glass inscribed the words _'James never done it'_. Then it vanished, like nothing happened at all.


	2. 2: 3 Detentions, 2 Stones 1 JF

**Hey, hey hey! Thanks so much for reading first story! Im really happy about the amount of views I got for this story just in 15 hours! Sqeee! Im also looking for a Beta Reader. REVIEW, AND FOLLOW! **

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the charaters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the charater 'Jack Flechter'.**

**Lilly Luna's POV:**

'RAVENCLAW' the hat shouted in delight. A short boy looked gleeful as he walked over to his table. I couldn't stop trembling, or feeling nervous. Two years ago, Uncle Ron told me that if Rose was not in Gryffindor, he would disown her.

I looked over to the hat, and saw another boy.

'FLECHTER JACK.' Professor Longbottom yelled. He was sorted in Gryffindor. He was arrogant, and idiotic. I hated him, I hate everything about him. Arrogant smile, Merlin. I wish I could wipe the smirk of his face. He winked at me, while I just rolled my eyes. He already came to my carriage, then started to bully Hugo. I told him to shut up, and then he said, _I can see the way you look at me, you love me, don't you? _Fat chance I call it.

'POTTER LILLY.' He yelled, he smiled at me. Nice to have some familiar faces around here. I walked up to the stool my hands sweating…

_Another Potter? I see… Last one I guess._

I think so…

_Yes, but you're not like any other of your cousins. You see, you remind me of one of your name sakes._

Who? I got three, Luna LoveGood, Remus Lupin and Lilly Potter, which one?

_Time will tell, dear one. Now enough chit chat. You definitely smart for Ravenclaw, are you not? But, you're cunning. Hmmm, VERY cunning. Bit of a Marauders blood in you. Maybe Slytherin for you. But you don't seek glory or power. Hufflepuff, maybe. Loyal to friends are you? What about Gryffindor? Bold and Bravery._

I guess, but I don't mind houses. Not even Slytherin.

_You're brave aren't you? Maybe next time I see your family, maybe your house wouldn't be…_

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

I saw all the Gryffindor table, standing up cheering. I smiled walked happily to my table. Jack Flechter made some space for me, so I could sit. I scoffed, concentrating on Hugo and Roxanne arguing whatever about this time.

'Gosh, would it hurt a bit of a thank you?' Jack exaggerated, looking at me directly.

'I never asked for _your_ help, did I? I would be already stupid enough to do that'. I said coldly

The whole Gryffindor table looked at us, daring not to say anything.

'You need it of course, anything for little _Lillikins_. Daddy's little girl, right?'

Jack was mocking me of my child-hood nickname. James look furious like he wanted to punch Jack, but Dominque whispered something in his ear, but James calmed down, yet watching Jack with a death glare.

'Oh yeah? My dad defeated Voldermount. Someone who was killing wizards and witches. You're family they didn't have the guts to help, didn't they? So I suggested you shut that arrogant mouth of yours, or I will hex you until you cry.' I replied loud enough so the whole Gryffindor table would shut up.

I finished my dinner, not daring to speak again. I went to the girl's dormitories, and I pretended to sleep. My first day at Hogwarts, and Jack ruined my perfect day. Next time I'll see him, I would do my mums famous Bat Boogie Hex on him.

The next day:

**Dominque's POV:**

I felt sorry for Lilly, of course. Then again, I would be punching Jack till he bleeds. We had Potions the next day, my worst subject. Everyone would be back to normal of what happened last year, but honestly I'm not.

'It's not here. James where did you find it.' I said quietly, we've been outside of Hagrids hut, trying to find the stone. Maybe Albus dropped it, or left it hidden. I slipped onto the grass. But I saw a stone lying near me. It was black, but not the stone we were looking for. A square shaped stone. I carefully placed the stone in my back pocket, best not saying anything.

'THERE IS NO BLODDY POINT IS THERE LOOKING JAMES! YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELL US THAT YOU HAD THE STONE!' Fred shouted at him, outraged.

'Okay fine, I'm sorry. But is not like I ever had it. I knew where the stone was, but the passage was blocked by Hagrid's stupid dragon. When I finally got passed it, the stone was gone. Completely mad. Albus stole it. He probably used it for something stupid.' James bitterly replied in a harsh tone.

I saw a figure coming towards us. Seeing how this would end, I tried several attempts to go back to the castle, but it was not use as we were miles away.

'Dominque, James and Fred? Aren't you supposed to be at Potions thirty minutes ago. WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. GO TO YOUR CLASS.' McGonagall voice rang in my ears.

We never need asking twice. We ran and ran until we saw the familiar classroom. Class was finished I suspected, but we already had detention. Professor Dingley wrote on his white board. I had Free Period, James and Fred went Divination while I went to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I saw Victorie, passing by. I decided to tell her what's been going on, since I can never lie to my sister.

'So Albus, may have the stone. Okay, look, there is something important about that stone that you guys are not supposed to know yet. But, it's important you find it, and put it back where it belongs.' Victorie said horsley. It's like she was hiding something, but Albus came rushing down out of the boys domintaries.

Without think it, I did a spell that made Albus stuck on to his spot.

'Haha Dominque, very funny. Now let me go.' Albus told his older cousin.

'Until you give me something that you have, the stone. We knew you took it Al, and we need it.'

'I don't have the stone. It disappeared when I went through the passage, James has it.'

'No, he doesn't. That's the same thing he said!'

'Wait' Victorie now grew suspicious,' If Albus doesn't have the stone, or even James, then who has it?'

**Scorpious Malfoy POV:**

I had this icky feeling inside me. I can't get it out no matter how hard I tried. I went to Madam Pomfery about this, but she gave me a toothy smile and walked away from me. Uhh, excuse me? I went to her **(PSHH NOT ASKING FOR HELP)** and she walks away from me? Who does that?

I had Transfiguration after potions, and we learnt how to turn your animals into icy decorations. Five blooming tries and the only effect that came out of my wand was Parkinsons hair turned green. Then that Weasley saw me, the one is named after a flower, then _helped_ me to do it. Puh-please, the Rosey idiot is trying to show off, then gave me a sympathetic look. Urgh...

'I don't need your pity, I was nearly there myself.' I lied to Rose

'Sorry, for just trying to help...' Rose looked at my sadly, then walked of and went to her cousin Roxanne. Icy blades went down my stomach, but I couldn't ignore it.

I finally figured out why the I had that icky feeling in me. It's Rose Weasley, trying to poison me. The only best explanation I got

**WHO HAS THE STONE? I know, Tell me who do you think it is. Review, and Follow! Bye!**


	3. 3: The Litterbox and the lone bottle

**Hey guys! I hope you had a LONG** **GOOD time to think about who could of stole the stone. Louis, Lorcan, or what about innocent Lucy? Yes… Now not ALL will be revealed in this chapter, but the truth will come soon enough. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me who do you think stole the stone, and if you got any idea's or would like to contribute, I would enjoy that very much.**

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the charaters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the charater 'Jack Flechter'.**

**Lorcan POV:**

'Now, don't make me ask twice, what are you smuggling in the school? If you tell me, I'd consider lowering your punishment's and also may not reveal this _drama_ to your parents.'

McGonagall talked calmly out of this whole situation, yet it's nothing big, isn't it? Just a few potions, not intending to use them…

I looked over to Louis who was sweating out of this whole time. His arms were shaking and looked scared of the _cat lady_ as James likes to call McGonagall.

Surprisingly, my twin Lysander spoke up.

'Fine, love potions from Fred's dad, George Weasley. I mean, it's not like we were going to use it. I swear it got switched in our trunk, that's all.' Lysander admitted.

'Amazingly I believe you. I won't complain to your parents unless I have the bottle of the love potion in less than two weeks. That's a considerable amount of time. If you don't give it to me, I would expel the three of you. Louis, I expected more from you, at least not get involved with smuggling love potions. Now return back to your classes.'

McGonagall examined us for the last time before dismissing us. Before I could lay a fingerprint on the door knob, Louis asked McGonagall something.

'Umhhh, M-M-McGonagall, I-I-I- Ummm, f-found something-g-g, but I d-d-don't know-w-w'

Louis stammered before he could even finish his sentence. So naturally I was curious so I pretended to walk out of the door, Lysander told me he had enough trouble for today and went to skip Potions and relax in the Common Room while I listened to every part of the conversation. In the end, Louis decided not to tell, it was not like himself. He was so confident and out-spoken. I might need to chat with him later.

**Lucy POV:**

Next time, I'll keep an alarm clock in Lorcan's head. Everyone seems to be bunking Potions, I had no idea where Louis, Lorcan or Lysander was, and I don't even know why Dominque, Fred and James bunked Potions yesterday. Something is going on, and I plan to figure what it is. It's not like them.

'Lucy, can you explain the effect of the Obernersive Potion' Professer Dingley asked.

I decided not to say anything, but knowing he would take the mick out of me it didn't sound like an option.

'Been day dreaming again Lucy? I suggest you pay attention because in a few minutes you would create a replica of this potion.' Professer Dingley said.

I tried listened attentively but I got easily distracted. We had to pair up, but since none of my cousins or friends was here, I had to pair up with **Scorpious. Scorpious Malfoy.**

Much as possible I tried **not** to do these things:

**Chat with him, or daydream.**

**No eye contact and 5cm away from him.**

**Try not to fall in love with him.**

**AN: (I considered stopping here, but it would be a very short entry)**

'Oi Weasley, pass me the silver knife would you.' Malfoy spat.

'Get it yourself idiot, it's get inches away from you.'

I spat back, looking at the cauldron. The only thing I picked out from Professer Dingleys said that if it's a dark blue shade and when you drink the potion it will make a deeply obsession with a person. In other words, what you're supposed to be doing right now. But our cauldron was nothing like it. It was purple, strangely. Instead I said nothing, just observed Scorpious doing his _**magic.**_ He also poured something I couldn't recognize, but I know it wasn't part of the potion.

It was a miracle that we got an E for it. Second Period was over, and a lot of my classmates rushed out of the door quickly as they could, result me tripping and falling my books everywhere. As I gathered it up, I saw Malfoy with a little glass bottle in his hands. He was examining our potion. He filled up the bottle with our potion then went out casually went out, ignoring me.

**Lysander POV:**

'Lorcan, where were you?' I said out of breath.

'You do know that because we flunked Potions, Lucy will have our head cut off.' Lorcan whispered.

'Well it's about Louis. Y'know, he hadn't been himself this week, or even last year. Yesterday I asked him if we can get a hold of fireworks and explode the Great Hall, but then he just rolled his eyes and ignore me completely.' I informed my 5 minute older brother.

'Now I realised that to. But its fishy, isn't it? Not replying to ex-, YOU WHAT? YOU ORDERED FIREWORKS ALREADY? DID YOU NOT SEE THE FRICKIN CAT LADY'S WARNING? WE ALSO NEED TO GET THE LOVE POTION GENIUS!' Lorcan yelled, he ran around like a head less chicken.

'Okay, let's just take a deep breath; the potion is in my trunk. All we have to do is hand it to McGonagall in two weeks, and plus the fireworks and not in _our_ trunk, it's in James trunk. Stole it from his dad, I suppose. If James gets caught, we had nothing to do with it. Our fireworks plan is in _good hands_' I replied to Lorcan, entering third year dormitory.

'Sure, nothing to worry about, nothing, absolutely nothing.' Lorcan said nervously sitting on his bed, now relaxing. 'Plus you found it right, it's right there in your trunk, right Lysander?'

I opened my trunk, and saw a little bottle with purple substance not there anymore. No matter how many books I shuffled away the little bottle was not there.

I couldn't answer. A hope of fate drowned from my lungs, I felt like I have been punched twice. I couldn't say anything...

'Mate, what's wrong?' Lorcan replied having his full attention now, looking at me suspiciously.

I told him what I saw, a missing bottle from my trunk.

'The love potion Lorcan, I don't have it. Someone stole it from my trunk.' I whispered in a deathly tone, being tongue-tied.


	4. 4: RIP Alexandra

**Welcome to another chapter of Roses, Lilies and Weasley's. Thanks to everyone who's reading this. Also, Chapter 1 is updated with characters POV. I'm not going to say who it is, but if you re-read it, then there's more. Chapter 2 is updated as well; another Characters POV is there as well. Today, instead of doing 3 entries, I'm going to do 6, I made an extra-long one! Note, please read updated Chapter 2 to get this.**

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the characters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the character 'Jack Flechter' and the spell 'Pretengo.'**

**Hugo Weasley's POV:**

I had lots of homework. Underestimated statement. I had a 69 pancakes stack of homework. See, much better. I nearly done all of them, except the Tranfiguration one. Turning animals into colourful decorations. That was the most difficult homework of all.

I heard footsteps running down quickly. I saw red haired girl coming towards me.

'Hugo! What are you doing?' Lilly asked examining me.

'Homework, I'm nearly done. I'm stuck on this Tranfiguration one.' I complained, pointing at the essay. 'Plus where you going?'

'Oh that? That's EASY! I've done that three days ago. To answer your other question, Im practicing for Quiddich. Quddich try outs today, Hugo!' Lilly answered enthusiastically.

'Oh, and to help you. You are supposed to use an animal to make that spell work. You can use my owl, Alexandra, to help you.' Lilly said.

Now it makes sense. Before I could ask anything, Lilly ran rapidly out of the Common Room.

Right now, life is complicated. Lilly's owl, **GIRLS** dormitory, my **RAT** got **EATEN. ** I somehow sneak into the Girls dormitory, kidnap an owl, make the owl into a decoration then write the what happens in my book. And you say I'm crazy.

**Molly Weasley's POV:**

I was in the library in Rose. Albus asked me to find that book. Good news is, James never stole the stone, so who did? More importantly, where is that book? When we find it, we can actually find out more information about the stone. I kept on throwing books, getting more and more frustrated.

'Molly, I'm sensing you're very annoyed.' She said matter of factly.

'Huh, I haven't noticed. What gave you the hint, **MY FACE** or **MY EXPRESSION?'** I half yelled at Rose becoming annoyed with her.

She wasn't even helping; she was doing her Divination homework. After this, I swear I'm going to find better friends and cousins.

For 2 hours none stop, I been finding books, instead of being at the Quiddich pitch, helping James set up for try outs. Rose has been no help. As usual.

As usual? That reminds me, I haven't seen Hugo in the last few hours. Oh god… I got to check up on him, yesterday him and Peeves threw exploding bombs everywhere. I looked at Rose and remembered what I needed to do.

'Rose, I beg you. Help me to find the book. Please.' I pleaded her, kneeling on the floor.

'Okay,' Rose said happily putting all her homework on the nearest desk.

'Accio 101 facts about Wizarding Mining and Minerals book.' She cast the spell non-verbly then the book appeared in her hands.

'ACCIO? ACCIO?' I yelled losing my temper. Two hours of finding a book, she didn't BOTHER telling me the name of the book or to use Accio.

'Shh, this is the library, not the Qudditch Pitich.' Rose shushed me then sat down and studied the book.

I really need to find better friends.

**James Potter POV:**

Where was Molly? She told me that she would help me set up, but **no**, I have to do it myself. I saw a blur of red and gold uniforms arguing each other angrily, of who's going to be the best playing on the field. Then I saw my fan girls waving and gushing at me, probably spreading gossips at me.

'QUIET! THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HERE TO SEE MY HOTNESS OR JUST CREEPILY WATCH ME, GET OUT!' I roared anger bursting out of my chest.

The majority of the people who were still here, left. But there were still a few people left.

'IF YOUR HOUSE IS NOT GRYFFINFDOR, PLEASE GET OUT.' I yelled.

After that commotion was over, I started to do the tryouts.

**My records of the best players:**

**Beaters: **The only good ones were only three. Demelza Granda, Jack Fletcher and Kimu Xylopimn.

**Chasers:** Lorcan Scamander scored 12 goals, James Carter scored 9, and of course, my sister scored 17 goals.

**Keeper**: Dominque Weasley saved 10 goals, Victorie Weasley save 7 goals and Renine Bemander saved 9 goals.

It was of course and easy decisions , after I eliminated the ones who haven't got a chance, and the ones who will shame the entire name of Quiddich.

'Okay, The new chasers are are Lorcan Scamder, Lilly Potter and James Carter. Beaters are Demelza Granda, Jack Fletcher and Kimu Xylopimn. The new keeper is Dominque Wealsey. The understudy for the keeper is Renine Bemander. Now since that is over, everyone please get out.'

**Hugo Weasley's POV:**

After the try outs were over, James agreed to go in the girl's dormitory and get Alexandra. Of course, the other girls who were in the dorm _loved _having him go in there.

James came down with the fluffy white owl, while James looked petrified.

'We would never tell anyone about this, agree?' James asked.

'Agreed, now tell me how you would do the spell?'

'Lemme show you dear boy, you first tap on the owl twice and say Pretengo.' James cleared his throat 'PRETENGO' he yelled, his cherry oak wand pointing at the feathers of Alexandra.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps running towards to Common Room, Rose and Molly looked at James as he recite the spell.

'James, no! ' Rose yelled 'You said the spell wrong!'

But my sister's warning was too late. What I saw wasn't a fluffy white owl; the owl had vibrant rainbow feathers. A bit of pink there, a bit of blue with a dash of green, enhance it by red make it pop out with orange and dark blue to finish it off. Its eyes weren't deep blue, it was purple.

I started at James furiously, Molly looked angry but had a casual face since she expected this, majorly Rose looked disappointed but I could see her doing the 'I told you so' face.

'At least it isn't dead?' James said nervously.

**Molly's POV:**

We ended up going to the Hospital Wing but apparently the change is permanent. So big bummer for Alex.

After arguing who's fault was it, Rose left to see Scorpious, then afterwards Albus came.

'Molly!' Albus yelled happily. He froze in his tracks when he saw Alexandra feathers.

'W-w-what happened to Alexandra?' Albus wondered out loud.

'_James.'_ scoffed Hugo.

'_Hugo.'_ scoffed James

I took a deep breath and told Albus everything what happened. Albus nodded and only said

'Lilly is going to murder you for that.'

We both walked to somewhere private and where no one could hear us.

'So, whats up?' I asked?

'I know who stole the stone.' He whispered.

'Me too.' I whispered.

'Scorpious.' I said

'Louis.' He said.

He told me what happened with Louis yesterday, while I had no reasons for my answer. Except for what Lucy told me about the glass bottle, I revealed this to Albus and told him. Get both of us 18 glasses of Pumpkin Juice because this going to take a while.

**Rose POV:**

Because smart guy's spell was terribly wrong, we decided to go to the hospital wing for it. Madam Pomfery said the change is permanent and we can't fix it. Poor Alexandra.

'Well, what about my essay?' Hugo whined.

'If you haven't noticed, your essay was the whole reason why

were here now.' James bitterly arugued.

'And still, it was your own stupidness that got us here in the first place.' Molly yelled, defending Hugo.

While the argument was going on, I saw Scorpious, making a signal to come talk to him. I was about to refuse, but I wanted to talk to him too.

'Weasley.' He greeted (I think).

'Malfoy, what do you want?' I mumbled loud enough so he could hear.

'At first, I thought you poisoned me. I then I had some feelings about you. I asked Madam Pom-Pom, but she never gave me the answer. I didn't know what it was, but now it's clear. I'm in love with you, Rose Weasley.'

**BOOM DONE! WOO, THAT TOOK MORE THAN AN HOUR! Review, Favourite and Follow! Bye!**


	5. 5: Consequences and Phoenixs

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a few days. I hope today's entry would make up : D. So recently, there are two accusations for who may have stolen the stone Louis and Scorpious, and Lilly's owl turned into a umm, not an owl from to the 'amazing' James.**

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the characters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the character 'Jack Flechter' and the spell, 'Pretengo.'**

**Rose Weasley's POV:**

It's not like I never had any feelings for Scorpious. I mean, I sort of flirted with him two years back but I didn't know who he was. And plus, it's not like I still like him now. I mean, it's impossible. I can never love a Malfoy, especially whom my family dislikes very strongly. I do like him but I don't _like_ him. Does that even makes sense? Why couldn't he tell me this three years ago, why now?

'I'm sorry, but not now. I have already too many complications an-'

'And I'm complicated, is that it? Don't even use that excuse to me, Weasley. I know what you mean already. You want me to get out of your life, don't you? I'm pathetic aren't I?' he shot back, glaring at me with rage.

'You're not pathetic, you jus-?'he cut my sentence before I could even dare to speak.

'I'm not right for you? Or you don't love me, do you?' Scorpious took a moment to examine me. A moment too long.

He stormed away leaving me near the lake, while I drowned myself, flooding into tears.

**Dominque Weasley's POV:**

James owes me five galleons. He asked me to stall his sister because according to Hugo, 'blew up a perfectly fine white owl.' I don't think I need to look at what they have done, because I can imagine it in my head.

'Hey Lils, why don't we go near Hagrid's Hut, y'know have some time to catch up with our favourite half giant?' I asked, trying to cause a distraction.

'No thanks, I saw him yesterday.' She informed him, while I was cursing in my head how Lilly was so popular in three weeks.

30 minutes passed and James told me to watch out for fireworks. That's when I bring Lilly to the hospital wing.

'Are all boys idiots?' Lilly said, not trying to make eye contact.

I realised this was something about her love problems. Usually Victorie would handle this but seeing she's revising for her NEWTS so…

'Not all. Some boys are really nice and sweet. They don't fly around on brooms just to get people attention, they actually pretty charming as well.' I finally told her, smiling at the memory of meeting a French wizard every day when I was young. We used to talk about everything and anything, but we only forget to tell each other our names.

Suddenly, Fred came out, throwing fireworks and bombs everywhere resulting unhappy seventh year students.

I looked at my younger cousin giving me an 'I told you so face.'

'Yeah our cousins, one in a million; they usually take after Uncle Ron for girls except for your brothers.' I briefly added before going to the Hospital Wing with Lilly.

**Fred Weasley's POV:  
**I have a power. It's being awesome. I 'found' some fireworks and bombs from James's trunk. Now to go outside and work my magic. The only thing that stopped me was Rose. Rose Weasley crying.

I flew over to Rose, who looked up with a confused face. It took a few minutes but she explained to me what happened.

'I loved Scorpious but he never loved me. What I'm I supposed to do when, three years later, comes running to me saying he loves me.' She furiously explained to me, while the safestoption was nod. Albus's dad taught me the proper care of how to look after a Weasley woman.

'But still its impossible right? I could never love him, can I? I ruin everything. And so does Scorpious.' Rose looked different. Same flaming red hair, same brown eyes yet the way her face lights up is gone. Not even I can make her laugh.

'Yet the only person who broke your heart is the only one who could fix it.' I told her remembering what my dad always tells me.

We sat like for a few more minutes, yet it seemed to last like hours. All I ever wanted to do is to protect my family. It was nice; it was like we never even had to find a stone.

She started to smile a bit. To me, that smile was the best feeling in the world.

**Lucy Weasley's POV:**

I was running from a boy. 3rd year trying to get a kiss out of me. All I need is a place to hide. A place to hide, a room where he can't find me. Out of nowhere, a door grew on a wall. I examined it closely, debating if I should so in or not.

'Lucy where are you? You're running away from a handsome boy. **Pucker up Weasley**.' He yelled, his shadow coming closer.

I went in, knowing I didn't have a choice.

The room was, like a common room to me. It had sofas, a fireplace, tables and even a practice dummy to practice your spells on.

I saw a tall man in here, looking at a nearby table.

'Who are you?' My lips trembled. Barley the words came out of my mouth and into a ghastly whisper.

'I'm surprised, Lucy. I'm you new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' The man said, finally revealing his face.

**James Potter's POV:**

This is bad. This is _so _bad. After Madam Pomfery came out of the testing room with the owl. It was the last existing species of dad's owl (before it died, of course). But somehow, we turned it to a rainbow phoenix. Extremely rare, but according to Madam Pomfery, it has healing powers.

Lilly came rushing in with Dominque. I didn't even do the fireworks yet. It must be Fred, false alarm.

Lilly looked horrified when she saw the phoenix.

'Is that my owl, Alexandra?' she asked looking carefully at Hugo and me.

'Technically, it's a Phoenix.' Hugo pointed out.

After explaining the whole dilemma she gave me a death look, glaring with hatred at me.

'James Sirius Potter, I'm going to murder you.' Lilly threatened

I rapidly ran out of the wing while my sister was chasing me.

**Hugo's POV:**

'See Hugo, this is why you should never do Transfiguration.' Dominque told him.

'What about _my_ report?' I whined once again.

'Just write what happened.' Dominque advised.

So I did, plus I think I could get a D for this. Oh well, I did the best I could.

Transfiguraation homework: 05/10/19

I have no idea what the effect is on the pet. However, I do know that if you let your cousin to help you and say the spell wrong, an innocent owl will turn into a rainbow phoenix. My proof? **Ask James Potter and my muggle lawyer.**

**Albus Potter POV:**

'So, how long do you think until Lilly finds out about her owl?' I asked Molly who was eating her steak.

At the corner of his eye, he saw his little sister chasing his brother.

'About now.' Molly observed.

After a few minutes, Hugo came in and told us that the owl changed into a Phoenix. Dad will be mental when he finds out.

A red haired girl came to us looking tearful, her checks were bright red and her hair was in a mess.

'Hey Rose, are you alright. Your eyes look puffy.' Molly said looking at her friend.

Rose didn't answer. She started at her shoes. I decided I would make Rose my special juice. I got an O for Divination after drinking this.

I poured Pumpkin Juice and Chinese Dragon scale and I mixed it together. I saw two bottles, both the same colour (purple). All I need was a few tears from a Werewolf and I would be done.

I stared at the two bottles and I chose the one on the right, and I poured it in.

I gave the drink to Rose, reassuring her that it will make her feel better. After a few moments, she drank it.

'I'm in love with Scorpious Malfoy.' Rose finally said, her eyes turning purple.

**Didn't expect that didn't you? Like, Review and Favourite. **


	6. 6: The stranger of love

**So, only a few more weeks until summer! Yay! It's been nearly a month since I updated it. So sorry. I had school and trips. I also had to go camping so I didn't have any time really. So recently, Lucy hid in the Room of Requirments and met a mystery stranger who claims to know her, Rose has been poisoned. By what? It will be revealed in this chapter, and how close is Lilly Luna Potter knowing about her siblings ambition to find the stone? Well read on!**

**Disclaimer: ****All rights go to J.K Rowling for the universe of Harry Potter that she created. She owns the characters that she used from the Next Generation of Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and the character 'Jack Flechter' 'Micheal Flechter' ****'Mark Bones' ****and the spell, 'Pretengo.'**

**Molly Weasley's POV:**

After the words escaped from her mouth and her glaring eyes were purple, Albus and I took her to the hospital wing. Albus showed Madam Pomfery the remaining contents of his juice. We are still waiting what the results would turn up.

'Albus, what did you put in that drink?' I angrily whispered continuously glancing at Rose and him.

'I didn't put anything. Well, there is something.' He informed me, while trying to put a straight face on.

'What?' I yanked Albus collar, but Madam Pomfery came rushing in. Looking at both of us, with a serious and a confused face.

'I have analysed it with Professor Dingley, and it appears to be love poison.' Now looking at Albus cautiously, my head only bubbled up with more questions than it answered.

After a few minutes, Albus and I were excused to go to DADA. I couldn't believe Albus. When I was sure there was no teachers, I pinned Albus to a wall, making him shout with protests.

'Albus, what did you do? YOU POSIONED ROSE!' I yelled, facing Albus directly.

'I didn't, honest. I did what I done last time, I can't believe it's a mix-up!' Albus now glared at me innocently.

I took a long stare at Albus, but then I remembered Rose.

'I hate you.' The words barley moved out of my mouth but it was loud enough to hear anyways. I stormed of, ignoring his protests.

I can't ever look at him in the eye, knewing what he done. Today, in just twenty five minutes I may lost a cousin temporarily, but I have officially have lost a cousin and a friend forever.

**Lucy POV:**

'Teddy!' I exclaimed happily, my hands collapsing over my mouth.

Teddy stood there, smiling at me. His hair was now turquoise, and he had a dark clack wrapped around him.

'How's my little Lucy?' He hugged me, and we went outside of the room.

I can't believe he is our new DADA teacher. Well, of course, James last year made the last one in St Karden, North of Hogsmede.

We chatted for a little while until it was quarter past. We came out of the room, and saw Victorie. My older cousin linking arms with her boyfriend 'Michael Fletcher.' He had messy black hair, and a warming smile that could make any girl collapse. His eyes were chocolate brown. He was the brother of Jack Fletcher. He's in Lilly's year, but from what I heard they are not the best of friends.

Teddy smiled enthusiastically at Victorie.

'Hey Vic!' Teddy exclaimed.

Victorie looked like she was trying to ignore Teddy, but it failed. She put on a rather forced smile and walked up to Teddy.

'Oh um Hi. Micheal this is Teddy, Teddy this is my boyfriend.' Vic stared at her feet, which to her became quite interesting.

I saw Teddy's smile drop. He looked like he was slapped twice. Then punched.

Victorie walked away rapidly with her boyfriend, with an ungrateful 'bye.' Teddy then walked away, going in the opposite direction.

They were best friends before, but then they drifted apart and I don't know why. I followed Victorie, and Micheal. Micheal was asking about Teddy. I eavesdropped on them, earning dirty looks on fourth years.

'He's not worth my time at all. He's just a stupid idiot that's _part_ of my family. Trust me, his one of those bastards that doesn't have any parents and then my favourite aunt and uncle had to raise him. No one loves him, understand? I hate him and his not my family. He's not my _blood. _Understand?' Victorie growled quite sharply.

Victorie and Micheal bid goodbye walking in opposite direction to second period.

Right behind me I saw James, looking at Victorie bitterly. I never saw him so much hate in his eyes. James and I then walked together holding hands, none of us wanting to say anything. We started at each other trying to look for answers but the more I stared, I focused more on James than Victorie.

Suddenly, I remembered about one particular afternoon when I was nine and Molly was ten. I was at the Burrow and Uncle George was trying to teach us magic tricks.

_**Flashback:**_

'_**And that's how I got a bloody ear. Why don't you youngsters try it?' Joked George, giving a group of children equipment. **_

_**The family of twenty seven gathered around the cozy living room. The fire was roaring with pride and the green wallpaper looked divine. Charlie came this Christmas, pretending to be a well-loved character from the muggle world. Santa Clause, it was.**_

_I was bored so I snuck out and went upstairs. I knew every bit of the house. When I reached on the landing I saw all of my uncle's and aunties bedroom. On the left was Bill's Charlie and Ginny's room and on the right were Ron's Percy's and George. Grandma says George's room was the biggest because his twin lives there. Her eyes usually swell up at that, and mum scolds me if I mention anything about his twin. Plus, I think he was shy because I always go in his room but I can't find him. I came up with two reasons:_

_He's hiding!_

_He doesn't want to play with me._

_I heard crying in Aunty Ginny's bedroom. Aunty Ginny is not there, she's downstairs.. I looked at the door and there was a little gap. I peeked through and I saw my oldest cousin Victorie (14) crying. I opened the door and I saw her. Her blonde hair covering her face, and her face was all red and puffy. _

'_Victorie?' I asked in my smallest voice as possible._

_She slammed the door and told me to get out, I said it was not HER room. She say's your just like Teddy, who hurts everyone's feelings. I told her what does Teddy got to do with any of this, and she called me a mean name. I ran out of the house and went to my best-friends house (The Lovegoods). It was near the hill anyways. I knocked hard on the Horntails Door, and Aunty Luna came out. She asked why I came all by myself. Instead of giving an answer, I cried and cried and it never seemed to end._

_**End of Flashback:**_

We gave a subtle goodbye yet it hardly was a farewell. We both knew it wasn't the end and now I'm going to pick up the shattered pieces of Teddy and Victorie. It was like picking up broken pieces from a mirror. Yet, I must be careful not to prick my finger on the glass otherwise I will end up getting hurt.

**Roxanne Weasley's POV: **

'Hurry Hugo!' I yelled running to him, grinning triumphantly. Hugo ran towards me as we were hiding amongst the bushes of Hogwarts. Jack and Lilly were again arguing about something else. I saw Jack near the Qudditch Pitch. He was taunting Lilly. One of our friends 'Mark Bones' was a victim of Jack's latest pranks. Lilly saw what happened and ran of heading towards Jack. She hexed Jack with all the anger she had. Jack was screaming and yelling but his friends were tongue-tied about how powerful a first year is. Of course, she learnt it from the best.

Hugo and I were running away from Lilly, since she could hex anyone near her that can make her mad and, y'know Hugo….

'I don't get..' Hugo was breathing heavily. Probably exhausted from all running we done in the last twenty minutes .

'Shush get down!' I yelled seeing my fellow cousins, Molly and James walking by near the lake.

'She's been poisoned. MY COUSIN. MY FRIEND. BY YOUR BROTHER!' Molly roared.

'Love poisoned? By Albus? That doesn't sound like him. I know my own brother.' James reasoned.

'I don't care, do I? Plus, we are nowhere NEAR trying to find the stone. If we don't find the stone, and someone BAD uses it, it CAN bring back Voldermount if the person wishes for it.' Molly screamed furiously, then burst into tears and sat down near a tree.

'It's our fault. It's my entire fault. I should have protected the stone and I should have found it.' Molly cried, crying on her knees.

James comforted her, and put his arm around her while watching his sister hex Jack. Dominque came, and joined the duo.

'We've got to tell Lilly.' I informed my cousin. 'This is serious.'

Hugo nodded, thinking how to grab Lilly's attention while duelling Jack.

'Say Hugo, how fast can you get Fred? I asked Hugo, smiling mischievously.

**Lorcan Scamandor POV:**

I've been looking around everywhere for our love potion. One week. One week now, and we are as close as finding it as were are finding the existence of Merlin's ghost. Someone stole it from my twin's trunk, but who? It must be a boy, not a girl, of course.

'Lorcan, what are you doing!?' McGonagall yelled, looking at the messy corridors and the red paint I accidently tripped over.

'Uhh, doing DADA homework. I'm trying to do a non-verbal spell. 'I lied, hoping McGongall would buy it.

'Yes, yes. But red paint? If I didn't know any better, you are lying to me.' McGongall whispered, glaring daggers at me.

'I'll handle him Professer, and will be also writing to your parents about this.' A voice said, walking towards me.

I dreaded to think who it was but when I turned around, it was Teddy. Teddy Lupin? Why is he a teacher, and how was Teddy here so quickly?

**Teddy Lupin's Office:**

'So Lorcan, we both know you weren't doing your DADA homework because I know you are much more gifted than your poor acting performance in the hallway.' Teddy said eyeing me carefully.

'Okay fine, if I tell you what happened, you will tell me why you are here.' I told him.

I recapped the whole story, having the love potion, someone stealing the love potion, now having one week to find it and return it to McGonagall. Teddy looked shocked, his hair turning to neon pink.

'Teddy..' I asked.

'Lorcan, two hours ago, your cousin Rose got poisoned. By a love potion.' Teddy face was in his palms. I literally stopped breathing. A few moments passed and none of us said anything.

'You had a love potion for a prank.' Teddy asked

'Yes.'

'Was it true that someone went into your trunk and stole it?'

'Yes.'

'Did your cousin get poisoned by it?'

'Yes.'

'My dear friend. Have a biscuit.'

'Ye-Wait what?'

'Have a biscuit, you are in a hell of a lot of trouble after today. It's the least I can do.'

'So then Teddy, why are YOU here, teaching at Hogwarts?' I asked him, eating a mini muggle tart.

'Victorie.' He finally said, after long moments. His eyes were focusing on a pebble. A turqiouse one but when it was exposed to sunlight it was purple.

'What does Victorie has to do with this?' I said, eyeing him carefully.

'Everything.'

**Albus Potter POV**:

We all agreed to work together. Fred, Dominque, James, Molly and I. We kept our distance, Molly and I, not saying anything. We all agreed what happened to Rose was bad, so we decided to work together.

'Wait, love potion. I think I cracked it!' Dominque yelled sitting on a couch at the Common Room.

'Lorcan, Louis and Lyscander got in trouble with McGonagall because they were smuggling love potion because of Uncle George. George gave the love potions to them, and I bet Louis got caught up in the act because it's not like him to smuggle love potions in the school.'

'Only one problem with your theory, Dominque. The love potion was stolen from Lyscander's trunk. And, why would Uncle George would want to posion Rose?' A familiar voice said, a shadow creeping near to us.

'Why is my cousin poisoned and why you lot are finding a stone to prevent something evil. And what does Voldermount who is dead, got to do with any of this!' The voice yelled at us.

I turned my head and saw my sister with Hugo and Roxanne.

**Expect that? No? Yes? Review and tell me below. Share this story with friends and family. **


End file.
